


My Nightmare of a Past

by Mephonic



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephonic/pseuds/Mephonic
Summary: It has been years since Timmy lost his fairies. He was no longer the sad little boy that no one understands, but the smart writer that lives with his boyfriend and has a great life. But what happened when the past comes back, can Timmy face his life? Or will he lost his mind….FIND OUT!Warning: This story will be rated M for a reason! Swearing, violence and sexual actions will be in this story. Some chapter will be rated differently then others but never the less.Rated: M?Timmy: 20Remy: 21





	My Nightmare of a Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wanted to write in a long time! I won't update it for a while; till I'm close to done with my other stories.

 

 

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Timmy held his arms close as he walked the streets late that night. He just got back from signing his book at the bookstore for hours and was ready to lay in bed. He quickly walked through the crowd and made his way towards the bus stop. His clothes weren’t as warm as he thought they were; wearing a dark pink sweater and black skinny jeans.

He looked around and saw his boyfriend; Remy Buxaplenty. On the TV through the glass of a café. He was talking about his painting that he sold to his parents. It has been the talk of the town for months and they still don’t know how much they paid for it.

Timmy didn’t know either but he never asked. His boyfriend was rich anyway, so money was not a problem. “Timmy!” He turned towards the voice and saw his boyfriend walked out of a dark red car;  running towards him with a single red rose. “Remy!” He ran towards him. Remy hugged him closer towards his warm white coat and kissing his cheek lovingly.

Remy loosening his grip. “How was work?” Timmy groans as he stared at the sky. “Don’t ask……..Where did you get the car?” He looked over his shoulder and eyed the beauty.

Remy rolled his eyes. “My parents let me have it after the news………..Want to ride?” Timmy nodded his head violently. “Heck yeah!” He ran inside; only to be surprised that there was a driver already inside.

Remy laughed as he patted his back. “Turner, you know that I can’t drive!” The two sat in the backseat; drinking wine and laughing through the whole trip back home.

Timmy couldn’t take his eyes off Remy. His long beautiful blond hair, perfect teeth, and emerald eyes. He was a handsome man with the gift of art. While Timmy was nothing compare to him; he didn’t have a strong body nor was he smart like him. He would look down at his body and feel ashamed; his female like figure was always the issue with his life. Rather it was sex or just taking his clothes off.

Remy saw the way he was looking and softly wrapped his arms around him. “Hey, I got a surprise waiting at home” Timmy gasped. “Is it a dog?!”

Remy rolled his eyes playfully. “You’ll see” The trip took an hour before they finally made it to their apartments. Their apartments were near the beach and were built very nicely.

Timmy ran inside the building. Unlocking the door and running into the living room. He started to stretch around the place. “Where is it?” He mumbled as he looked behind the tables and chairs.

Remy walked in; sitting the rose in a cup of water and sitting on the loveseat. “Home~” He mumbled.

Timmy sat next to him. Holding his hand. “So……….It’s not a dog?”

Remy laughed. “Of course not! Here” He handed Timmy a poster. “What’s this?” He opened the poster and reveal to be a large white house with a white fence and wooden frames around the sides. The large windows were covered by bushes and the house was nearby a lake with a boathouse.

Timmy stared at Remy with a confusing look. “I don’t get it…” Remy placed a kiss on his head; rubbing his long brown hair. “We moving”

Timmy’s mouth hanging open. “Are you sure?!” Remy nodded. “I talked to the landowners and they agree to leave within a week”

Timmy gasped; covering his lips. “So soon?” Remmy held Timmy tight; kissing his head. “We’ve been living in this place for too long………And you did wanted a bigger house for kids…..Right?”

Timmy held the poster in his hands. “This is amazing!” He hugged the poster; rubbing his face against the soft paper. “So what street is it? Is it close to home?”

Remy chuckled nervously. “Now that you brought it up………It’s not near home….” Timmy looked at him. “Oh? But just enough to drive to my parent's house……..Right?”

Remy rubbed his neck. “In a way…….About five-hour drive” Timmy lowered the poster. “Five hours?! Where is this house located?.....”

Remy looked at Timmy as he stared at him with narrowed eyes. He slowly took a deep breath; holding his hands. “The house is in the next town over………Over the other town” Timmy took his hand away. “Why do you want to leave this town? I thought we agree to live near home!”

Remy rolled his eyes. “No, you wanted to live near home! I wanted to leave this place and never come back!” Timmy stood up; looking at Remy with narrowed eyes. “But why?! We have friends, family, what more do you want?!”

Remy held his fist tight; looking away. “I……….I can’t say”

“You can’t say or you won’t say?!” Remy didn’t say a word. Timmy crossed his arms and turned the other way. “Well I’m not moving”

“Why not? It’s big! Near a good school! And you can swim in the lake!” Remy rose up; holding his arms. “We can leave right before your birthday…….Before we say goodbye…..”

Timmy jerked his arms away from him. “Are you crazy?! I’m not leaving before my birthday! My parents plane my party every year!”

Remy hissed. “Turner! Look around! This place is nothing!” Timmy gasped. “No, it’s not! This was my childhood and my life!”

“Please! You barely remember your childhood and the only reason you got the job was because I gave them a good word about your stupid, childish book!” He panted after yelling. His eyebrows slowly risen as he saw the tears falling down from Timmy’s cheeks.

Timmy ran out the door, before grabbing his jacket and his phone. “Timmy wait!” Remy followed him but Timmy started to run towards the busy streets; losing Remy among the crowd. “TIMMY!” His words faded as Timmy ran faster. His feet were hurting and his legs were cold. He finally stopped near the bus stop and started crying.

His eyes were burning as the wind blew against them. He didn’t even notice the small elder man walking towards him; tapping his leg. “Hello?” The elder man spoke in a blank tone that caught Timmy off guard. “Is this the bus to Fairly street?” The elder man asked as he stared at Timmy through his glasses.

The elder man looked familiar; his gray suit and odd hat jugged a target in Timmy’s head. Not to mention his small hight. Timmy looked around and saw the bus map. He walked closer and stared at the stops. They were weird. They weren’t the normal stops that Timmy goes to. Even the map was odd; showing different stops like the Big Wand, The Fairy Courthouse, and Mama’s café.

Timmy looked at it confusingly before returning to the small man. Rubbing his neck. “Sorry, but I have no idea where the spots are…….Or if they are even real….” The man looked at Timmy with a serious look. “You have no idea what they mean?.....”

Timmy shook head. “No sir,” The man rubbed his chin. “interesting..” He mumbled as the bus pulled up. He stared at Timmy one more time before claiming on the bus.

The bus driver was also wearing the same thing that the elder man was wearing, but he looked younger and had shades on. He turned to Timmy with a blank look. “You coming?” He asked in a cold tone.

Timmy stared at the bus. Looking back towards the crowd. He saw Remy running towards him; screaming his name. “TIMMY!” Timmy huffed and quickly hopped on; watching as the doors shut on Remy’s face.

Timmy looked around and saw all the passager’s looked the same. He slowly walked past them; sitting in the very back of the bus.

He sat down and pulled out his phone.  Staring at the text messages and calls that Remy had just sent him. He blocked the number and quickly called his parents. “ _Hello?”_

“Hey! Mom! Are you home?” He heard loud screaming. His mother sighed. “ _Yes, but your father and I were about to go see your new book………Why is something the matter?!”_

Timmy sniffed. “Remy and I got into a fight and………..I just need someone to talk to….” He heard his mother groaning at his father. Making him laugh. _“Okay, come by the house and I’ll fix some hot cocoa!”_ Timmy smiled; hanging up the phone and slowly closing his eyes.

Timmy finally opened his eyes. Staring at the snow outside. He formed a large smile till he saw that there was no buildings, no road, no people. He quickly walked towards the diver; not paying any mind to the odd stares that the passengers were giving him.

“Um….Sir?” He tapped his shoulder. “What?!” The man spoke in a loud but blank tone. “Where is the first stop to Rose-street? I can walk through there”

The man smirked. “There is no stop at Rose street” Timmy raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean? Can’t you stop near there or somewhere?”

“The stop we’re going is somewhere far……….Somewhere that you may know; Timmy Turner” Timmy slowly backed away from the driver. “H-How did you name my name?!”

The driver slowly turned to Timmy. Holding what seems to be a cell phone with a large star at the top. “We know a lot about you…….And so does our new boss~” A flash of light burned his eyes and caused him to past out; hearing only the laughter of the driver and the elder man.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Timmy woke up from the warmth of a hot air. He rosed up; staring at the room he was in. It was the same room that he had when he was younger; same color, same toys, and even the same fishbowl that he would carry with him. The soft bed was the same as well; only queen size and had many of his old stuff toys at the end.

He rose up and raced towards the window; which turned out to be painted on the wall. His heart was racing and his breath was going fast. He looked in his pockets and couldn’t find his phone. He stared at the fireplace that was placed near the end of his room. He looked around to see if he could find something to use to leave the room.

A door appears near Timmy. He raced towards it and tried to unlock it but it wouldn’t open. Suddenly the door opened and in front of the door was a tall man with black hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing the same suit as the other people on the bus; except it was black with a red shirt and black tie.

He stared at Timmy over his shades as he slowly reached into his pocket. Timmy closed his eyes as he shook in fear but when he opened; he saw his phone. “You…..You're giving me my phone?!” He screamed out of joy. “Thank you! I don’t know where I am but-“

“My name” Timmy stopped. “I’m sorry?”

The man flipped his curly hair as he stared at him. “Do you know my name?” Timmy looked at the man with narrowed eyes and parted lips. “No, but does it matter?!”

“Yes!” His screams echoed through the room; shaking it.

The man took a deep breath as he walked inside. Playing with his phone as he threw it up and down. “You don’t remember me……Do you?”

Timmy stared at him. “Um……..No, but if you give me my phone. We can have lunch or something!” The man stopped. “Really?”

Timmy nodded his head violently. “Yes! We can go walking, have lunch, maybe see a movie!” Timmy slowly walked towards the man, holding out his hand. “Just….Give me my phone!”

The man looked at the phone; unlocking the passwords and going through Timmy’s pictures. “HEY!” Timmy screamed.

The tall man smiled at each picture of Timmy popping up. His smiled faded when he saw Timmy holding onto a blond man. “Who is this?” He held the phone close to Timmy’s face. “Um………My boyfriend?”

“HIM?!” His voice echoed; causing the room to shake ones more. “THE BOY WHO RUINED YOUR LIFE?! THE ONE THAT TOOK THEM AWAY?!” His face turned bright red as he yelled; causing Timmy to shake.

“What do you mean?..............Just, please give me my phone!” The tall man looked at Timmy; holding the phone tightly. “You want it? Go get it….” The threw the phone into the fireplace and watched it burn.

“NO!” Timmy pushed the man back. Trying to reach for his phone but the flames were too hot and the phone was too far. He screamed as the phone turned into ashes.

The man walked up toward Timmy. Grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the bed. Timmy tried to reach for the fireplace but then the smokes appeared around it and as they faded; so did the fireplace.

Timmy watched in horror as the man threw him onto the bed and blocked him. He stared at Timmy with cold eyes; as though Timmy had done something wrong. He slowly undid the sweater that Timmy was wearing and threw it across the room. Timmy held his body close; closing his eyes and shaking with fear.

The tall man looked at his body; not in a lustful way nor in a hateful way. Timmy wasn’t sure what the man wanted, but as soon as he reached for his black tank top; Timmy pushed him off and ran towards the door.

The elder man from before blocked him; closing the door and flying towards the man. “What….” Timmy watched the elder man with wide eyes. “How…….How are you flying?!”

The elder man smirked. “Magic~” He laughed as he helped the man up. The man brushed the dirt off his clothes; looking at Timmy with narrowed eyes. “You really don’t know……Do you?”

Timmy looked at him with rage in his eyes. “NO! I have no fucking idea who you are or where I am! Now if you don’t let me go! My boyfriend will send help and send your sorry asses to jail!” He panted after screaming. The two looked at him; the elder man looked at him as if he told a joke, while the other looked at him with horror.

“Timmy! You swore!” The man gasped as he held his mouth. “JUST LET ME LEAVE!” He screamed again; racing towards him. Ready to fight.

But the man waved his hand and Timmy’s body felt leap. He fell to the ground; body weak, eyes heavy, and watched as the man carried his body towards the bed and tucking him in. “Nighty Tim-Tim” He patted his head as he and the elder man walked towards the door.

“WAIT!” The two turned towards Timmy. Watching as his eyes slowly shut. “…..What are you?....” He mumbled as darkness surround him.

“Me?....” The man chuckled. “I’m the King of Pixies~” He laughed as Timmy slowly fell into a deep dark sleep.

TBC………..


End file.
